U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,109 discloses a vehicle sun visor and an extension therefor. However, the extension must be available for connecting thereof to an existing sun visor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor extender, for connecting to an existing sun visor by the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.